Stand
by Crimson Memory
Summary: Sakura is at the jonin exams... Ever since Sasuke returned, she's been put down and called countless of names... Now here's her chance to get back at Sasuke, but is she strong enough?


**Saki: Here is a one-shot song-fic... The song I used or am using is called Stand by Rascal Flats... If you haven't heard it you should... I'm not that fond of country (srry ppls) but this is a really great song! And as always... Just read below...**

**Saki's disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!! (besides the plot and idea for the story...)**

**Inner // **_Lyric&Thoughts// _Talking// Authors Note

_To love is to risk,_

_not being loved in return,_

_To hope is to risk pain,_

_To try is to risk failure,_

_but risk must not be taken..._

_Because the greatest hazard in life,_

_is not to risk nothing._

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

_You feel like a candle in a hurricane  
Just like a picture with a broken frame  
Alone and helpless  
Like you've lost your fight  
But you'll be alright, you'll be alright_

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

Sakura stood and watched the fight between Lee and Naruto finally come to an end. They were fighting to become Jonin. Naruto won, who would've thought? Sakura looked to the board to see who was next. Her eyes widened as she felt her heart stop for a moment. _"No way..." __**"Yes way! You, my friend, are facing the one and only... Sasuke Uchiha!" **_Sakura's inner shouted. Sakura looked to her teammate and frowned. Sasuke had returned a two months ago, at first she was happy to see him. That was until he opened his mouth. The words he said played through her head.  
_"Weak. Stupid. Hopeless." _Everything she was told to be. Even after her trainning with the Godaime, she was still the weakest on her squad.  
"Are you comming?" A cold voice said interupting her thoughts.  
Sakura looked to the voice and frowned again. It was Sasuke.  
"Don't tell me your scared. Hn, hopeless."  
Sasuke went down to the fighting area with Sakura not that far behind.  
"Give up. You already know you're going to lose." He stated coldly.  
All Sakura could do was frown once more. The proctor began to speak.  
"You may begin when your ready!" He yelled to the two fighters.  
Before Sakura could make her move, Sasuke was already gone. She looked around her only to see blurs.  
"Come on Sakura..." The blur spoke. "Just give up..."  
Sakura watched the blur closely, but it was still too fast. She shut her eyes and tried to consentrate. Right as she opened, her was hit in the stomache.  
"Shinobi principle number one; 'Never Let Your Guard Down' you should know that, Sakura."  
Sakura began coughing up blood, for Sasuke had hit a vital organ.  
"Hn. Weak." He said once more.  
Sakura fell to her knees and continued to cough.  
"Give up, your hopeless. Even Naruto has given up on you." Sasuke's voice was filled with venom.  
Sakura was about to consiter, but was stopped.  
"Don't give up Saku!" A loud voice yelled, Sakura knew that voice anywhere... Ino.  
"Yeah! Come on Sakura-chan! Take teme down!" Naruto...  
"D-d-don't give u-u-up!" Hinata.  
"Tch... they just feel bad for you." Sasuke said.  
**"Don't believe him! You know we're better then him!" **Inner Sakura yelled.  
"You're weak... Just am-"  
"Shut up." Sakura cut him off, "Shut up!"  
Sakura got to her feet and glared at Sasuke.  
"Don't you ever treat me like a lower class ninja!" She screamed and punched him with a chakra filled fist.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

_Cause when push comes to shove  
You taste what you're made of  
You might bend, till you break  
Cause its all you can take  
On your knees you look up  
Decide you've had enough  
You get mad you get strong  
Wipe your hands shake it off  
Then you Stand, Then you stand_

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

Sakura continued to punch him. She landed every one. She wasn't planning on stopping either.  
"Don't you _ever _call me weak!" She yelled with another punch.  
"We're equal! I was never, nor will I _ever, _be lower than you!" Another punch.  
"If you _ever_ think of me, or say, anything about me being weak..." She punched him in the gut.  
"_**I. Will. Kill. You!**_" She filled her fist with the most chakra she could and hit him.  
Sasuke fell back. Sakura stood above him and smirked.  
"The winner is; Sakura Haruno!" The proctor yelled.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

**Saki: I'm sorry it's short... I also didn't use the whole song... hehe... But if you want to hear th whole song... LOOK IT UP ON YOUTUBE!!!!!!! Muaahahahahahaha!!! I wrote this because I was watching the old Naruto when they were in the chunnin exams and before that... I got really tired of Sasuke calling Sakura weak and everyone else too so I wrote this!!!! I am a total Sakura fan so yeah... So insted of the chunnin exams... It's the jonin exams!!!!! Yayayyayayayayayay!!!!!!! I love you and I REALLY hope you will review this... Just so you know my birthday is on the 29th which is in 8 days... If you want to give me a present... Send me idea's for stories, Reviews for my stories, oooorrrrr... Send me a story YOU wrote!!! I don't care what rating it is!!!! As long as it's GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!!!!!!!!!  
So yeah! I love you and peace out!!!!!!!**


End file.
